


Break

by SalemDae_45



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, Early Work, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Keller is hired to do some house work for the Beechers.  He must follow Mr. Tobias Beecher’s orders, no matter how “alluring” they are.<br/>Original Posted 4/2010(?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Oz fanfic. It was once posted on my now deleted livejournal (aka loldaisy). I thought the story was deleted forever until I found it on a junk drive. So, this is it's new home. All mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoyed this little ancient story.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Oz, especially the characters, Christopher Keller and Tobias Beecher. The only thing I do own is this story.**

 

“I need a job,” Chris Keller mumbles, looking through the newspaper for the fourth time.

“How about this job,” said his ex-wife Bonnie who points at a small ad near the left corner of the newspaper.

Chris looks at the ad and shook his head.

“Hell no, Bonnie. Why the hell would I do yard work? I need a job that makes MONEY. And fuck, my rent is due in three days. How the fuck am I going to make enough money to cover the rent and my ass,” Chris exclaims.

He throws the paper on the old coffee table. He folds his arms and leans against the cat-piss stain, blue sofa.

Bonnie picks up the newspaper and waves it in front of the outrage and weary man.

“Chris, this job would have to do.”

“Humph.”

Bonnie puts the paper down and rubs her forehead.

“Listen darling, you have recently got out of jail. You haven’t finished school and six places had rejected your application. I had done the best I could for you and my husband thinks I’m sleeping with you again.”

Chris smirks.

“So, your old man is feeling insecure. He thinks I’m taking you away from him,” Chris sits up while his fingers rub Bonnie’s thick legs.

Bonnie moves her leg.

“I’m serious, Chris, call…” She looks at the paper again, “Tobias Beecher at this number, ask him for the job. When you are hired, wake up in the morning, and work your ass off. He might be an old man and you could use your charm to get in his pants and wallet,” Bonnie smirks.

Chris stares at Bonnie. Then he chuckles at her eccentric sense of humor.

“I stopped doing pozis and old men. I only do…” Chris moves closer to Bonnie.

Bonnie moves against the old sofa, staring into his blue eyes. Chris let his hands go under her red, flowly skirt, feeling for her heat.

Bonnie shouldn’t let Chris get to her, especially since she is married, again, but Chris was her first love. He was also the best lover she ever had. She always couldn’t resist his charm and body. Bonnie almost gave into temptation when her phone rings. She quickly picks it up and saw the number.

Chris almost licks her neck and found her core when she pushes him away.

“I have to go, honey, call me when you get the job,” Bonnie says while getting up and heading towards the door.

“But…”

“No buts, Chris. I’ll see you later,” then she closes the door.

Chris leans against the sofa. He exhales while ignoring his harden cock.

What’s the use, he thought, rubbing his forehead. He knew he wasn’t going to get the job. He was rejected and fired many times and recently got out of Oz, the roughest jail in North Carolina. Hell, it was a slim possibility he would not get the job as a “garden boy” to some old greasy man named “Tobias Beecher.” He needs a job before his thick ass is on the street and force to do the same jobs that got him in jail. Chris wants to make a new start but it seem like it wasn’t working.

Chris picks up the paper and looks at it again. He saw the ad and number. Chris had a choice: call the man and hope the job pays nice, or go back to stealing, whoring, lying, and killing. Chris paid the price for all those things and he didn’t want to pay anymore.

So Chris picks up the pre-paid cellphone Bonnie secretly gave him and dials the number. He waits for a few seconds and almost hangs up when a tried, deadpan voice spoke.

“Hello,”

Chris clears his voice.

“Hi, can I speak to Tobias Beecher?”

“This is him.”

Damn, he sounds young, Chris thought, rethinking about his opinion of the employer

“Yea, I’m calling about the ad you put in the newspaper. Is the job still available?”

Pause.

“Well…”

“Listen, I need the job and I will do anything you want,” Chris says, hoping not to sound desperate.

Chris heard Tobias breathing through his nose and exhaling it out his mouth. He even heard the turning of papers. Chris sighs anxiously.

“Sure, why not. Are you available this Friday?”

Before Chris could say the entire verse of Britney Spears ignoring songs, he had the address to Tobias house. Then he informs his landlord to extend the date. Chris had to use his flirtatious demeanor to get the woman to hold the payment. Chris lay on the cat-pissed stain sofa, placing his hands at the back of his head. He looks at the ceiling and smiles. He had the job: he just hopes it pays well.

  
**~*~**   


Chris drove his 1998, red Dodge truck into the driveway of a two story, light blue house surrounded by rose bushes.

“Must be a lawyer,” he mumbles as he got out of the car.

The tightness of his white-beater and blue rolled up sleeves shirt hugged to his form as he went to the back of the truck and pull out his supplies. Although Tobias may have some supplies, Chris wanted to have some as a backup. He carries his items to the front door and puts them on the porch. He rings the bell. Chris taps his thick boots, waiting for an answer.

Then the door opens to reveal a rather handsome face. For Chris, a gorgeous face that he could kiss, caress, and press against his aching cock.

“So, you must be Chris Keller?” asks Tobias who white, pressed shirt was several buttons undone and dark blue suit jacket opened. He leans against the doorway, taking a lingering look at his new employee.

Chris clears his throat, feeling his pants getting tight.

“Yea and you must be Tobias Beecher?” he asks.

Tobias smiles smugly.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be? Well, come on in,” Tobias moves out of Chris way and let him in.

Chris grabs his things and enters the house which took him by surprise. There was a stair case near the middle that goes to the top floor. The dining room that Chris had a glimpse was light blue and antique plates set on the oak-made table. The only time Chris saw a dining room like that was in a magazine he stole from his cellmate when he was in Oz. He shivers at the thought of the place.

As Tobias leads him to the kitchen, Chris couldn’t take his eyes off the younger man’s ass. He licks his suddenly dry lips as Tobias shows him the sink. Chris raises an eyebrow. Although the kitchen was very nice, Chris didn’t have things to clean it. For that matter, his job was not to clean it but to clean the yard. He sat the things on the floor and looks at Tobias, who had his arms folded.

“I thought I was supposed to clean the yard?” Chris asks.

Tobias moves closer to Chris, so close that Chris leans against move the bar.

“Does the yard look messy to you?”

Chris almost snaps at Tobias. He didn’t like the man’s tone. Yet, he needed the job before he becomes homeless.

“I guess not but the kitchen? That wasn’t in the ad…”

“You said, you’ll do anything so,” Tobias points to the sink, “there something stuck in the pipe. Could you fix it for me?” a mischief spark glows in Tobias’s eyes.

Chris looks at Tobias’s very light blue eyes and thought it was attractive. Of course, Tobias body almost press against his own was a bonus. Maybe he could try to seduce the wealthy man out his wallet and pants.

Maybe.

Chris smirks.

“Of course, Mr. Beecher. Can I call you Toby, since you’re not an old, creepy guy?”

Toby laughs.

“Why not,” then he moves from Chris and heads out the room, “I’ll be upstairs, in the home office, doing some work in case you have any problems.” Then Toby was gone.

Chris grin widens as he kneels on the floor and opens the cabinets. Immediately he saw a leak from the pipes. Chris took off his top, only wearing a white-beater, and undid the pipe to find cogs of black mush. Chris’s face stench as he looks at his hands. He finds a towel near the table and wipes his hands.

“Great,” he exclaims, going back to the sink. To his discovery, more mush was in the pipes and it took him a full fifteen minutes to clean it out. While, rearranging the pipes, Chris thought about his employer.

Toby was beautiful, not hard on the eyes. Chris likes the short blond hair that curls in the nape and visible muscles underneath his shirt which shows he work-out. Then the lovely collarbone that Chris wouldn’t mind letting his tongue lick all the way down to his big, solid cock. The tight ass that Chris couldn’t take his eyes off and the image of it rides his dick. Chris couldn’t ignore his attraction to the man. The attraction increases as the smooth of Toby’s voice filled his ears and pants. He would love to hear his voice calling out his name when he hits Toby’s spot…

“Fuck,” Chris yells, more mush landed on his jeans he just washed. He uses the towel to wipe it off which left a stain on his pants. Chris sighs, laying the pipes on the plastic covered floor. He looks in the still attached pipes that leads to the sink and saw no more black mush. A few minutes later, the sink was running normally. Chris rests on the sink when he heard a voice.

“I didn’t except you to get done so soon.”

Chris smiles while looking at Toby’s reflection through the window.

“Been doing this type of work since I was a kid. It’s just comes with age.”

Toby smiles as well.

“I’ll see. I guess you’re good with your hands, Mr. Keller.”

“Call me Chris and yea I am pretty good with them,” Chris turns around and faces him. His elbows presses on the sink as a smirk appear on his tan face, “You want to see for yourself.”

Toby step back but the grin still embraces his pale, business-like face.

“Maybe later, but could you do me another favor,” he heads out the room.

Chris rolls his eyes. He follows Toby to the basement. Chris nearly curses him out. Everywhere his eyes landed, he saw piles and piles of junk. Chris knew it would take him days or week to clean that shitty basement out.

Toby stood next to him, admiring his work.

“If you don’t finish today, you can come back tomorrow.”

“Yea…” Chris pauses, not knowing to thank him or kill him.

“I’ll leave you to it, Chris,” Toby said with a sly grin and went upstairs, leaving Chris to handle the work on his own.

“Shit, this better be worth,” Chris finds some work gloves and starts cleaning the basement.

It seems like hours of endless work as he throws another piece of junk in the trash bag. He wraps the sweat from his forehead and sat on the stairs. Soon he felt Toby sitting near him, holding a bottle of water.

“You need a break. Why don’t you come with me upstairs.” he gives Chris the bottled water.

Chris took it greedily and says.

“About damn time,” he follows Toby to the living room.

Compare to Chris’s two room apartment, Toby’s living room was elegant. The light tan carpet felt comfortable to his wore down booths while the perfectly painted beige walls are a sight to behold. In front of the cream-colored sofa is a red-bricked fireplace which has pictures on the counter. Two fresh faced, blonde haired children appeared on almost every picture frame except for the last one. Chris saw a black and white picture of a younger Toby and a woman with soft brown locks, smiling at the camera man. Chris believes it was Toby’s wife but he doesn’t see a wedding ring on Toby’s left finger. Well, it never stops Chris from sleeping with relationship attached people…if Toby allows it.

Chris looks at an ocean painting hanging on the wall. The colors are a vibrant pink, sky blue, purple, and light green. Chris never saw anything like that painting and found it rather beautiful. Then he heard a thump behind him. He turns around to find Toby sitting on the left side of the cream-colored sofa.

“I hate that painting. I don’t even know why Mother wanted me to buy it,” Toby says causally.

Chris sits next to Toby.

“What’s wrong with the painting? I think it’s pretty.”

Toby lips curved into a laughable grin.

“Pretty? You think that painting is pretty?”

“Yea, I like the colors. That painter must’ve work hard on it. Why? You think it’s ugly or something?” Chris asks.

“It’s not ugly but…I wouldn’t buy if my mother wasn’t in the store,” Toby says, one of his arm stretched on the seat, behind Chris’s head.

“If you hate it so much than why you brought it? Mom made you do it,” Chris took another swallow of water.

“Well, let’s say I didn’t have a choice.”

Chris chuckles while spreading his legs apart and his back presses against the fluffy sofa.

“Oh come on now, what would you do if your mother wanted you to buy a piece of shit painting?”

“I don’t know. Never had a Mom to buy shit for me and…” he looks straight into his eyes, “I didn’t know you had a dirty mouth.”

Toby leans against the sofa, feet and legs touches Chris.

“Why you say that?”

Chris chuckled.

“You don’t look the type to swear any obscenities. You look too prim,” Chris’s hand touches Toby’s knee, mesmerizes by his employer’s voice and eyes. His head lies against Toby’s outstretch arm. He thought Toby would move his arms or knee but he didn’t. Rather, Toby seems calm and collective. This seems to spark a fire in Chris eyes and underneath his pants.

“It comes natural. You don’t look the type to know the word ‘obscenities’” Toby fires back calmly.

Chris raises an eyebrow.

“I guess you’re wrong, Toby,” he says slowly.

“We both judge each other wrongly,” Toby slides his body closer to Keller.

Chris looks at the ceiling.

“I suppose. So what else I have to do?”

Toby’s fingers found their place on Keller’s knee, moving upward to his belt.

“How about get naked?”

Chris stares at him.

“What?”

Toby laughs.

“Nothing, really Chris. I just say how about cooking dinner?”

Chris looks at the distance between them. There is no room between them and he felt Toby’s hip and waist pressing against his own. He saw his employer’s fingers caressing his belt and tone stomach. He even saw Toby’s eyes trails from Chris’s face to his muscular chest. Chris should stop him but he wants to see how far Toby will go to get what he wants.

“You’re having me do everything around the house. Why isn’t the Misses cooking dinner?”

Toby ignores the question while his hands found a place on Chris’s thigh. Chris felt him rubbing at the spot before trailing lower. Chris parts his legs wider, giving Toby a better access to his member.

“Well, I’m having you do almost everything.”

“Almost?” Chris caresses the side of his neck.

“Yea, but, I bet you can’t cook anyway,” he grins, letting his hand squeezed his employee’s package. He knew immediately that Chris is hard, something that he liked.

“I can throw down something, Mr. Beecher,” Chris teases, his hands trailing from Toby’s neck to the buttoned shirt. He felt Toby’s collarbone, his mouth watering for him.

“I thought you were calling me ‘Toby’, Mr. Keller,” Toby says, using both hands to unbuckle Chris’s belt. Then he undid his zipper.

“I guess I’ll slip up,” he undid Toby’s shirt and opens it to reveal tone muscles. Chris fingers tease his chest, especially his hard nibbles.

Toby releases a moan while Chris places the hard nipple in between his fingers. He teases each one by pulling and twisting them. Soon Chris’s lips suck the crock of Toby’s neck, causing the employer to breathe deeply. A snicker appears on his face while sucking gently on Toby’s neck. His fingers leave the nipples and traces down his abs to his navel, allowing the sensation to creep up Toby’s nerves.

“Guess so,” Toby lightly pushes Chris away from his neck. He removes his hand from Chris’s crotch and places it on his lips. He licks it slowly, allowing his long, pink tongue to touch every single digit.

Chris stares at him, feeling his cock breaking out of his own jeans. His breathing is shallow as he tries to sit comfortable on the sofa.

Toby slides his hand in Chris pants.

“Let’s cut the bullshit, Chris, the reason why I hired you because I have seen you before.”

“Really?” he asks, feeling wet fingers massage the head of his cock. Toby thumb teases the tiny hole while the rest of his fingers stroke the large base. Instantly, Chris body reacts to the constant maneuver of his employer’s hands. His back arches, his hips moves upward to the slow jerks of Toby’s hands.

“Yeah, you and your girlfriend...”

“I don’t have a girlfriend. I only have girls that are friends,” Chris closes his eyes, head lean against the seat. His hands found the waistline of his pants and pull them down.

“Well, that’s nice to know. Anyway, I was sitting next to you and her at the bus station. I don’t remember what you two were talking about, but I remembered your voice. And when you called, I instantly put two and two together,” he whispers.

Chris smirks despite the moan that escapes his mouth.

“So you were staking me.”

“No, just waiting for luck,” he moves closer to Chris while his hands kept kneading his cock. His face is few inches away from Chris’s lips.

“Maybe it’s a good thing I did apply for the job. So, me working on your sink and basement…”

“Was an attempt to get in your pants, baby,” Toby licks Chris parted lips.

“It work,” Chris pulls him to a hungry kiss.

Toby wraps one of his arms around Chris neck while the other rubs his cock with increase speed. He moans against the fire-ignited kiss. He felt Keller’s tongue against the roof of his tongue and throat.

Chris took Toby’s shirt off and throws it to the floor. He pushes Toby flat on the sofa, his lips press on his neck. Chris’s tongue licks the delicate skin in front of him while his hands undid his pants.

Toby’s hands left his employee’s cock and explore the beauty of Chris’s body. He felt his sculptured abs to his firm ass. His fingers found the sweet core of his employee, allowing his finger to circle his entrances.

Chris moans against Toby’s skin, feeling one finger entering his hole. He bit the tender skin, pushing his whole deeper into his new lover’s finger. Toby’s head lay firmly on the sofa. He closes his eyes and felt his body react to Chris skilled hands.

Chris, feeling another finger entering him, kisses across Toby’s neck and sore lips, and moves to his ear.

“Rise up,” he orders.

Toby raises his hips as Chris pulls his pants down. Toby releases Keller and took his white-beater off. When their clothes were lying on the floor, Chris straddles Toby and grinds his hips to Toby’s, hearing a groan from lips. He grins, grinding his cock, faster, hearing more groans from the wealthy man.

Toby holds Chris’s waist, moving his hips upward, meeting his lover’s cock. They grind frantically as they moan each other names. Toby raise from the seat, kissing the older man, feeling the man’s curves as Chris rubs his back.

“Oh God…,” Toby mumbles between the kisses, grinning along with Keller. His hands trailing on Keller’s back to his ass. His fingers slowly creeps into his lover’s hole, this time adding a third finger.

Chris closes his eyes tightly, releasing a small grunt to the reaction. He sucks on his neck, sliding his cock quickly, knowing he was reaching his end. He felt the other man stitching his back and entering him impatiently, but he didn’t care. He rather has a mark from his job. He felt Toby’s tongue on his earlobe while he kisses up to his chin. Pre-cum spurred on their chest while the pressure spread from their spin to their cocks. One last thrust and Chris came on Toby’s cock and chest. Toby came few minutes later, laying flat on the sofa. Toby’s fingers thrust inside Chris’s ass for the last time before leaving his warmth.

A few minutes later, Chris joins him and starts passionately kissing him while his fingers massage his shoulders.

“You better than I thought,” Toby says breathlessly. He allows Chris tongue to lick his sweaty skin.

“What you thought I would be?” Chris asks between kisses.

“I…don’t know, but you were great,” Toby looks at the ceiling.

Chris licks back to Toby’s lips and stares into his pretty eyes.

“I can show you how great I’m really am,” then he kisses down from Toby’s lips to his neck and chest.

Toby looks down.

“Please do, Mr. Keller,”

“Shut the fuck up, Toby,” Chris lets his tongue ice his navel before entangling into the blond public hair.

Toby wraps his legs around Chris waist, waiting for his hot mouth to cover his own leaking cock.

Chris almost sucks on Toby’s cock until he heard the doorbell. Toby rises up. Chris quickly got off the sofa and tries to gather his discard clothes. Toby quickly put on his pants and buttoned his white shirt. By the time he turns towards Chris, he was already dressed, except for his shirt.

“Where…”

“In the kitchen.”

Chris ran out the room and found his shirt and puts it on. He gathers his things and went to the entrance room. He saw a woman hugging Toby…his Toby, the Toby who left a mark on his body. Chris smirks at the thought. His Toby, the man who hired him to do whatever he wanted.

Toby and his wife turn to Chris. Toby’s wife is stun at Chris’s appears while Toby remains calm.

“Tobias, who is he? He can’t be the gardener,” she says.

Chris raises an eyebrow. So, Toby already hired someone to do the yard. That sneaky bastard, Chris thought, looking at the naïve wife.

“This is Chris Keller, the new gardener. I hope you don’t mind, Gen,” Toby grins at Chris, “Isn’t that right, Mr. Keller?”

“Of course, Mr. Beecher, if your wife doesn’t mind,” Chris smiles.

“Sure! I didn’t like the last one. Well let me get the checkbook…”

“Don’t worry, Gen, I’ll take care of it. I see you in a bit,” Toby kisses Gen on the check.

Chris felt a burning rage in the pit of his stomach but it passes when Gen went upstairs. Toby and Chris walks out the door and went to Chris truck. He helps Chris load the things in the car and kisses him.

Chris holds Toby close, sliding his tongue in his lover throat. Toby rubs against Chris, feeling his solid cock. Chris looks at the window and instantly stops him. He pushes him slightly off of him and looks at the young, beautiful man. Toby starts to pull out some money, but Chris shakes his head.

“Don’t. I’ll make it.”

“But…”

Chris kisses him.

“I’ll make it, baby,” then he smiles, “So, I start tomorrow?”

“Yea, you really need to finish the basement, Mr. Keller,” Toby teases.

“Well, I do need some help, Mr. Beecher.”

“Oh don’t worry, I will help,” Toby licks his lips while rubbing Chris’s cock.

“I can’t wait. See you then,” he whispers. Chris kisses him one last time and sadly moves away from Toby’s hand and opens the door and got in the truck.

“You better come, Keller,” Toby waves at Chris before he went inside the house.

Chris waves back and drove into the road. He turns up the radio and put on his shades. He bounces his head to the sound of George Clinton, feeling his body energized. Chris does not regret turning down the money. Not one bit. He will find a way to make the money. Even if it means to go back to his old ways…maybe.

Chris enjoyed having Mr. Tobias Beecher company. He especially likes having Mr. Tobias Beecher underneath him. He would love to get to know his “new” employer very well. And he knows he will get Toby, no matter what. As the chorus increases, all Chris could do is smile. He could not wait to see his Toby, again.

 

~The End…For Now~


End file.
